


time marches on

by sleepybirb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Minecraft, Mystery, Other, Time - Freeform, Time Travel, idkwhyidecidedtowritethissinceimnotverygoodatwriting, karljacobs - Freeform, talesofthesmp, thelostcityofmizu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepybirb/pseuds/sleepybirb
Summary: the aftermath of karl jacob's most recent time travelling ...:)
Kudos: 9





	time marches on

**Author's Note:**

> based off of Karl Jacob's tales of the SMP --> twitch.tv/karljacobs
> 
> yooooooooo I decided to write this so here taketh  
> [ it's not up atm because school is tomorrow]
> 
> here's my twt if u wanna interact more ig --> sleepyybirb

[ in progress ... ]

[ estimated time of arrival ... 1/2?/2021 ] 

[ am working on writing this + I have school tomorrow so :/ ]


End file.
